


You are my only interest, William

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [5]
Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Heterochromia, M/M, barista will cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Will just loved working at the cafe, it was a nice place, though having a pair of watchful eyes on him all the time made him very nervous. And Stanford knew how to make him very nervous, indeed.





	You are my only interest, William

**Author's Note:**

> Coffe au, where William Cipher works as a barista and Stanford Gleeful it's a usual costumer taht doesnt come because the coffee is nice precisely.  
> I just saw the coffee au and had to do it gvn hm . I need cute Willford apart from all the dark stuff.

William Cipher was an unsual boy for his age, at 17 everybody else was pretty much partying or drinking alcohol in Gravity Falls but not him, he was an obedient and responsable boy that worked in a cozy coffee shop around the corner. He was one of the three baristas there, he worked with Pacifica Southeast and Gideon Pines who were two nice cousins that had transformed weirdly in his best friends and were always ready to help him when needed but at the same time were kinda a mess at preparing coffee, so it was Will who prepared all the coffees while they did the socializing for him.

The Cafe was always pretty busy since it was the only one in Gravity Falls and had come very popular in the two years that it had been open, everybody came here, so the baristas always had plenty of work, mostly Will, who rushed from a cup of coffee to another with deep concentration.

That day, it had been busy too, but ended up calming down slightly at the start of the afternoon, which left Will a few moments to relax. He slightly leaned on the counter sighing softly and quietly moving a strand of his blue hair behind his ear leaving his odd eye at sight without noticing. He had started to even sit down when he heard the door open again and he quickly straightened watching as a tall well-dressed in a suit and a furr cape man walked in the little establishment and scanned with his predator looking eyes the cafe till he stopped at spotting William and made his way to the counter where Pacifica and Gideon rushed to attend him but he simply waved them off with a hand making them look confused and shocked at the other who was still fixated on Will.

-A Latte Macchiato, two spoons of sugar-he simply said still watching the blue haired teenager who quickly went to work on the order, when he finished it he wrapped a tissue around it to not burn the other's hands and passed it over with a small smile.

-Here you go, Sir-he said softly almost in a mutter nervously playing with his own hands giving his friends a nervous glance, but their looks said they didn't know what to do either and were as lost as him. He went back to looking at the older man who was taking a sip from his coffee and looked pretty much blankly at the coffee like it wasn't that good, which wasn't fair since William was pretty sure it wasn't that bad. He looked at the teenager again and hummed under his breath in thought.

-When is your hour over?- Stanford asked softly but with a tone voice that didn't leave space for complains watching the other's eyes widen in realization and blush slightly behind blue locks.

-Um, in an hour Sir- he mumbled quietly stuttering at the Sir word and glancing away again even more nervous than before, he was so nervous that he almost jumped when he heard the chair move and the other standing up.

-Perfect, I'm coming for you in an hour then. My name is Stanford Gleeful.-the other said in a firm tone of voice watching the other look shocked after hearing his name, he was rather well known after all, and he tossed the unfinished cup of coffee into the bin and left without saying more just sending a half smirk to the blue haired barista with heterochromatic eyes that had caught his sight. And who he had pretty much forced in a date, if he wanted him he would get him anyway, that's how things worked with Stanford and William was soon going to discover that.


End file.
